1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic atomizing device for emitting water in the form of tiny ionized particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication JP 2001-286546 discloses a prior electrostatically atomizing device. The device includes a nozzle for atomization of water, an electrode disposed in close vicinity of a nozzle end to apply a high voltage across the nozzle and the electrode in order to transform the water into tiny ionized water particles. The device necessitates an atomizing mechanism for emitting the water from the nozzle.
Japanese Patent Publication JP 3260150 discloses another prior electrostatically atomizing device. The atomizing device utilizes a capillary structure made of a metal, glass or plastic material as a water carrier, in place of the atomizing structure, in order to feed the water towards an emitter end of the carrier by a capillary effect. A high voltage is applied to the emitter end so as to charge the water and emit the water in the form of ionized particles from the emitter end. When the water contains minerals such as Ca or Mg, the minerals will advance to the distal end of the capillary structure and react with CO2 in the air to precipitate as CaCO3 or MgO, which hinders the electrostatic atomization. Therefore, it has been a problem to require maintenance of removing the precipitants regularly.